


Paint it Out

by ItalyTheKidPasta



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Anxiety, Depictions of spooky paintings idk, Flux Buddies, Fluxed Nanosounds, Friendship, Gen, Painting, nano losing faith and security but hey lalna lets paint our anxiety away woo hooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalyTheKidPasta/pseuds/ItalyTheKidPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of episode 107.</p>
<p>Nano can't sleep because of everything thats been happening. She's trying to keep up her tough demeanor but she needs to let some stress off. She discovers a different way of winding down through Lalna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint it Out

**Author's Note:**

> Ship: N/A   
> Warning(s): A little cursing, Mention of Blood (in a painting but you know), Lalnable Hector   
> AU: N/A  
> unedited ;-;

It silent tonight in Nanosounds shared bedroom, eerily so.

There was no late night conversations or Nano telling her roommate to shut the hell up and go to sleep. No muffled laughter of Lalna in his hammock or him snoring loudly. Just silence.

Even the taint on Nano which writhed even as she slept was still.

Nano just couldn’t sleep without any noise, she needed to feel like she was not alone, especially after today.

Her toes curled at the memory of screaming, loud explosions, and the anguish she felt as her pet penguin burst in the sky. The unbearable pain of flame engulfing her as she desperately tried to stop the intruder. The sound of Lalnable’s deep, mocking laughter. 

She hated that _fucking laughter_ with every fiber of her being. She felt so helpless and broken. Nano start to think she was becoming a force to be reckon with, yet she can’t even protect her home from a madman.

Nanosounds was so desperate, she wanted to wring Lalnable by the neck or drag him by the scalp over to the portal and dunk his head in boiling hot lava. But when she looked at him… She only saw her nervous, quirky friend.

It’s hard to kill a person who looks like her best friend, even though she _knows_ Lalna will never be the man Lalnable is; a monster.

Lalna has his fair share of mistakes but never has he went as far as Lalnable.

‘ _…Maybe he has.’_ Nano’s mind chimed. She immediately shoved that thought back wherever it came from. Lalna is a blundering, nervous wreck, he probably can’t even remember why he breathes most of the time. But a worse thought replaced her logical thinking. _‘If he’s 100% innocent why does Rythian tell me not to get involved with him?’_

Nano clutched her velvet covers in desperation, she needs something or someone to talk to. She couldn’t sleep anyways, she needs to relieve this stress. Typically, when Nano couldn’t talk to Lalna, she would talk to her pets, Lomadia, or the occasional fairy trapped in her room. Sometimes, she’d talk to the thing haunting her. Mother.

The rare times Mother wasn’t driving Nano insane she spoke in riddles. Often, those riddles would make little sense but once in a good while, she’d tell her ‘precious star’ something helpful… Or rather disturbing.

But her pets were probably too shaken up to even approach and she had no other living being in the room so she’d settle for talking to Lomadia. Nano, still laying on her side, reached her fully tainted arm out to grasp her communicator on her bed side.

Nano curled her large, grotesque fingers around the device and pulled it back to her bed. Now, she lays on her back. The small woman clasps the standard Minecraftian device around her less tainted wrist. Even with her fluxed arm the communicator boots up a hum after recognizing the user.

She is greeted with a dimly lit screen with a list full of chat rooms she saved on the device. Nano skims through the list until she finds Lomadia. Her small finger pressed against the screen. A chatroom with Lomadia opened up and she quickly opened the keyboard interface and typed her a simple message. 

**_Nanosounds: Lom, are you there? I need to talk to you, something horrible happened today._ **

Nano waited patiently for a few minutes for a response, before actually deciding to check to see if her communicator was online.

Nope, it’s off.

Nano hissed through her teeth and unhooked the device. With short flick of her wrist, it went sailing through the air to the floor with a clatter.

She kicked off the covers angrily and swung her short legs over the bedside.

Even though she didn’t want to wake her roommate, she needed to get this anxiety out.  She took a deep breath and squinted behind her into the darkness.

“Lalna, get up, we need to chat.” Nano said loudly, knowing it’s pointless because he can sleep through absolutely anything. Groaning all the way there, Nano lumbered over to the hammock. She gave the hammock a rough tug from the end. But it swung back and forth like it was empty.

And of course, was empty.

Nano moaned in distress and swept back her long hair. With a huff, she felt her way down the staircase to the room below. Lalna wasn’t there.

Although, the main part of the bases lights were on. Nano narrowed her eyes, or at least tried since her fluxed eye has a mind of its own.

She began to cautiously make her way to the large building, making sure to quietly close the door behind her as she sneaked out. There was enough light from the lanterns and base to be able to see in the night.

As she creeped across wet grass, her good eye darted around making sure no mobs were near. When Nano reached the main buildings double doors, she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

Nano stood at the door and thoughtfully tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. She reached a hand out and twisted the handle with a push. The door creaked open and she entered the building.

Her thin eyebrows raised as she saw quite the unexpected sight.

Lalna’s coat was flung to the floor and was replaced by a white apron. His goggles also appeared to be hanging around his neck. He apparently didn’t even notice his apprentice because he was so engrossed in the canvas in front of him.

One hand was delicately dragging a thin brush across the piece, while the other remained at his side. His small but broad shoulders were hunched over in concertation. Nano’s surprise ebbed away from her. She broke out in a small smile and cupped both of her hands to her lips.

“Oi!” She shouted with faint amusement in her voice. Lalna immediately snapped out of whatever world he was in. His paint brush clattered to the floor and he spun around to face his friend.

Nano’s smile grew as she saw Lalna’s confused expression.

With furrowed eyebrows he spoke, “I-I thought you were asleep?”

“Does it look like I’m sleeping, Lal?” Nano crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame.

“Well- No but I- You _should_ be sleeping.” Lalna muttered sounding mildly irritated. He bent over to pick up his brush and was greeted with Nano’s whistle.

Lalna, ignoring Nano, picked up his brush and stood back up. He dipped his brush in paint resting on a stand and continued painting.

Nano didn’t like being ignored. She uncrossed her arms and glided over to her blonde haired mentor. The tainted apprentice stopped at Lalna’s side. Lalna gave her an annoyed glance and kept on painting. Nano quickly stopped smiling when she saw the picture.

The picture depicted a man with a lab coat standing on top of a pile of undisguisable corpses. Scarlet pooled around the island of bodies and drippled onto a pool of flux below. Red blood and the purple taint gradually mixed into two magenta hands sticking out of the pool. One was small and barely visible by the flux slowly engulfing it. But it grasped a tore up red flower. The other hand was sticking much father out and was much larger than the other one. That hand was covered loose bandages. Some of the fingers appeared to be burnt and oozing with lime green substance. It looked a little like radioactive waste.

Nano grimaced. She knew what this symbolized and it really upset her. But she kept her expression painfully neutral. Nano raised a hand hesitantly and brought it down onto her friends shoulder.

Lalna slightly flinched at the contact and with a sigh. He was definitely small for a man but not nearly as small as Nano so he had to tilt his head down to properly look into her eyes.

“What’s this?” Nano remained poker face as she asked. Even though she fully knew what this was, she wanted to hear this from him.

Lalna’s eyebrows furrowed. “Well Nano, this here is a painting-“ Nano slapped his shoulder in irritation.

“I mean, _what is it_ , Lalna? I know it’s a bloody painting, but what does it mean?”

“Ow, okay, okay! Its erm…. It’s everything… That’s been happening lately.” Lalna frowned and turned his head back to the painting. Nano removed her hand as he shoved his hands in his pocket.

Nano pursed her lips in realization that this is was a personal painting.

“So,” She began. “You… Stress paint?” Lalna turned his head at her.

“…Yeah, something like that.”

“Where are the rest of your paintings?”

“After I’m uh, done with them I… kind of burn them...” Nano’s eyebrows shot up.

“Lal, this is beautiful!” Nano bounced her hands apart in a “why” gesture.

Lalna shifted his weight uncomfortably.

“Please, don’t get rid of them, you have a lot of talent mate.” She said a bit more gently as she looked to the painting as well.

Silence over took the room. The pair just stood there waiting for something to happen.

The scientist then took a deep breath and then muttered, “Why did you get up Nano?”

Nano looked at Lalna with a frown.

“I wanted to talk… But…”

“But?”

Nano thought carefully before smiling and saying, “I’ve come to stress paint with you instead.”  Lalna gave a low chuckle and faced her with a small grin on his face. His blue eyes were sparkling in amusement and surprise.

“S-sod off! You’re not serious are you? You can even properly draw a stick figure!” Nano gave a playful punch that left Lalna muttering “ow” and rubbing the spot where she hit him.

“Let’s paint something together! Something happy like…”

“Ramen?”

“Yes! Let’s paint bowls and bowls of ramen!” Nano wrapped a comforting arm around her friend’s side.

“Erm, okay, I’ll just go… Find another canvas somewhere.. Ugh I’ll just craft one whatever.” Lalna awkwardly pulled Nano closed and patted her on the back.

“Flux buddy bonding time! Late night edition!” Lalna squinted his eyes in disgust.

“Nano, that sounds _so_ wrong!” Nano stuck out her tongue.

“Oi, you’ve _definitely_ said worse, mate!” Nano shot back. Lalna pulled away from Nano and stalked over to the chests.

Nano smile faltered when her gaze shifted to the painting again. She understood that the man on the bodies was Lalnable. And the hands drowning in the taint was them. But why does Lalna’s hand looked burnt? It’s almost like he nicked by a bomb’s explosion. Her sharp finger nails big into her side. There’s something he’s not telling her…

Nano was pulled out of her worry when Lalna removed the stand along with the painting and instead placed down a blank one. He met her eyes with large, curious ones.

He smiled shyly and wiggled the paint brushes in his hand.

Nano could ask questions tomorrow, right now, she just wanted to wind down with her best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this headcannon that Lalna paints to relieve stress/anger/tension. Drawing/painting is a really good way to wind down, I recommend it even if you’re not good at art.


End file.
